


The Great Ferelden Bake Off Extras

by scatteringmyashes



Series: The Great Ferelden Bake Off [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Baking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes
Summary: A collection of extra scenes that didn't quite fit into the main story, but take place during the timeline of 'The Great Ferelden Bake Off.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been struggling to write the final chapter for the actual full fic, but I figured I might as well post a few extras to remind ya'll that this story is a thing xD
> 
> Anyways, this first short takes place during "Deserts." The chapter was growing far too long so I cut this scene in a vain attempt to shorten a section that ended up being split up regardless. Whoops? 
> 
> Enjoy!

“All right, folks, it’s your favorite event this weekend. It’s time for the technical. Leliana, do you have any advice for the bakers?” Varric turns towards her. Every eye in the tent is focused on Leliana and she takes a moment to tilt her head up in consideration.

“Time management is your best tool,” she finally declares. 

“Perfectly vague, thanks for that. Now, Leliana, Josephine, go leave us to have fun managing our time,” Varric says, practically shooing them out of the tent. When they’ve left, he grins at the six remaining contestants. “So today, bakers, you’ll be making something lovely Leliana has pulled out of her recipe book.”

More than a few groans echo throughout the tent. Leliana’s recipes are legendary for their complexity. Varric’s grin grows a little bigger. 

“Today we would like you to make a Spanische Windtorte,” Cassandra announces. “You have four hours on the clock.” 

Together, she and Varric give the countdown and then everyone in the tent leaps for the recipe. Silence settles as people read and try to guess what they're supposed to be doing. 

Anders swears loudly as he sees the ingredients and — as the producers have been doing all season — the revised list for him. “I don't know how to make a good vegan meringue because the cream is — picky,” he explains to the camera as he organizes his station. “But I've come this close. I need to show that a vegan baker is just as good as the rest.” 

Up in front, Sebastian shakes his head as he reads the instructions. “It has been some time since my last Orlesian meringue but the technique is easy enough. I am more nervous about baking everything. This seems like quite a lot of meringue.” He shrugs and begins to measure out sugar. 

Isabela lets out a laugh and holds up the laminated sheet for the camera. “Can you read this? It says, and I quote, make meringue. Pipe into two discs.” 

The camera switches to Fenris, who is also reading the recipe, though he is mumbling to himself. “Next, make three hoops. Bake.” He looks at the camera and gives it a wry smile. “Well, at least it is not needlessly complicated.” 

“Oh, meringue isn't very Dalish at all,” Merrill moans. She is still hurriedly pouring egg whites into a mixing bowl, but the look on her face could best be described as _hectic_. “I really need to do well this challenge since my cupcakes were underbaked. And I need to be careful not to drop anything!” She laughs nervously. 

Hawke, two stations behind her, swears. The censors catch him and the cameras swoop in just in time to see him plant his face in spilled egg whites. 

“Do you need a hand? Or maybe a coffee?” Varric asks, seemingly appearing out of thin air — in reality, he was right behind the table, but at the right angle the tables are too tall to see him over. 

Slowly, Hawke looks up from his counter. There is liquid dripping off his face. “I think I need a new face and more eggs,” he admits. 

“Uh, I can go get you some—” Varric is cut off as Fenris’s arm appears in the shot. 

“Here.” Fenris hands Hawke a handful of paper towels. 

“Thank you so much, you're the best person in this tent,” Hawke gushes. 

“I heard that!” Isabela shouts over. The camera switches views to catch her grin and wink before returning to Hawke and Fenris. 

In true disaster style, Hawke has pressed the entire towel on his face. It isn't clear quite how much it is actually helping, but Fenris is smiling and Varric has disappeared so it looks like the crisis has been averted. 

“Do you think if I go blind because of egg whites I’ll be eliminated?” Hawke asks. 

“It depends,” Fenris replies. 

“On what?” 

“If Anders dies from the moral conundrum of using dairy products or not.” 

“I heard that! Veganism is no joke. Millions of animals are suffering every day for you to have the privilege of using their natural gifts—” 

The shot goes to an interview with Fenris. He looks rather morose, though no more than usual. His clothes are the same from the technical challenge, of course. 

“Anders is an annoyance in the tent. He will not stop talking. I would not be surprised if it his attempt at hindering the rest of us.” Fenris smirks. “He will have to try harder if he wants results. It takes more than a bit of baseless banter to bother me .while baking.” 

“I know we’re supposed to get along,” Hawke says in his interview. “But… some people in the tent really get on my nerves.” 

Back in the tent, Anders is making vegan fondant and complaining loudly about the amount of egg that everyone else is using. He keeps waving a hand in the air, sugar and bits of vegan fondant flying wildly. Behind him, Isabela mimics him down to the sour expression and hair flip. Nobody bothers to point this out to Anders. 

#

[Six gifs of Isabela behind Anders, copying his movements]  
_@gfbogifs posted:_ Season 9: GFBO Challenge 5/10 - One Contestant Pretends To Be Another 

_@thatoneguy liked this post_

_@standers reblogged and added:_ I can't believe they let her get away with this flagrant display of disrespect! 

_@meatismurder replied:_ it's because the show is anti-vegan and has been since e1. Idek why I still watch tbh. 

_@meatisachoice replied:_ one day they better come out with a vegan show and then everyone will see how much better we are!!! 

_@yestruthsteller replied:_ please get lives off the internet I'm begging you 

_@fenrisdefensesquad_ liked this post


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the finale, some of our favorite contestants and their friends have a group chat... 
> 
> Takes place sometime during the last chapter. Yes, the final chapter I still haven't posted. Yeah, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been forever, but consider this a long teaser for the final chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Isabela:_ All right, darlings. I think we all know what time it is.

 _Merrill:_ No, I don't know what time it is! But I'm excited to find out.

 _Sebastian:_ What is it now, Isabela?

 _Varric:_ 10:24.

 _Isabela:_ Ha ha, very funny Varric.

 _Isabela:_ It's time to place your bets on our favorite couple. Currently the categories are time, place, who asks who out, and whether Fenris texts Sebastian the news before Hawke texts Varric.

 _Sebastian:_ These categories seem to be a little… unusual.

 _Merrill:_ Why are we placing bets on Fenris and Hawke? Have they started dating already?

 _Bethany:_ Yes, Isabela, please tell me why We're gambling about my brother's love life.

 _Isabela:_ Because if I don't make how long they're taking entertaining I'm going to cry.

 _Isabela:_ I've seen fine wine age faster than these two have moved.

 _Isabela:_ And either I interfere or I start making it fun.

 _Varric:_ Sunday, as Fenris leaves, the bus station, trick question they ask each other at the same time, and I hear first because Hawke is a faster typer.

 _Bethany:_ Varric…

 _Merrill:_ Oh, do we all have to pick different times and places because I think Varric is correct.

 _Sebastian:_ Do we have to play at all? I don't think our friends would want to be the subject of gossip like this.

 _Varric:_ Look, Bethany, I think your brother is great and I think Fenris is great too. But if you think those two are going to confess their feelings in any way other than the most dramatic possible, then you really don't know them.

 _Isabela:_ Sebastian, of course you don't have to bet! But you're missing out.

 _Isabela:_ And don't worry, kitten, you can choose any time or place you want *winky face emoji*

 _Varric:_ Merrill, you're absolutely right I am correct and everyone else can feel free to put inordinate bets on other times because they're going to be wrong.

 _Isabela:_ Bethany, are you interested? You do know Hawke better than any of us.

 _Bethany:_ I refuse to gamble on my brother's love life.

 _Merrill:_ Okay, well, I think that Hawke will ask Fenris out on Saturday morning in his kitchen!

 _Sebastian:_ Thank you, Bethany. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that this is morally dubious.

 _Isabela:_ Okay, Bethany. We won't use real money. It's just bragging rights.

 _Isabela:_ Sorry, Varric.

 _Varric:_ A very good bet, Daisy. A classic romance trope too. Unfortunately I happen to know that our dear Hawke has never watched a romance movie in his life.

 _Bethany:_ That's really not the point, Bela.

 _Merrill:_ Thank you, Varric! I look forward to seeing who has the right guess.

 _Merrill:_ Or is it bet? Since this is a competition…

 _Isabela:_ Come on, you two. Just let loose and have fun. It isn't like they're ever going to find out.

 _Bethany:_ Actually, Varric, my brother and I watched Titanic together when we were kids.

 _Sebastian:_ Well, Isabela, I know that I will be right and so I must exclude myself from the competition.

 _Varric:_ If Chuckles is using Titanic as his inspiration, we might need to rescue Fenris…

 _Isabela:_ And what do you think will happen, Sebastian?

 _Sebastian:_ My lips are sealed.

 _Isabela:_ Is it possible that you have… insider information?

 _Varric:_ Dun dun.

 _Isabela:_ Thank you, Varric

 _Varric:_ I'm here all week.

 _Bethany:_ Look, you scared Sebastian off. Now he’s never going to come back.

 _Merrill:_ Is he scared off? Isn't it almost time for the afternoon Chantry service where he lives?

 _Isabela:_ I'm almost scared to ask how you know that.

 _Merrill:_ We talk all the time and he usually excuses himself now to help sing.

 _Bethany:_ Good to know that this chat isn't completely hopeless. Can we stop gambling and gossiping about my brother, though? I promise there are far more interesting topics.

 _Isabela:_ Not really.

 _Varric:_ Yeah, off-season is pretty slow.

 _Merrill:_ I think your brother's life is fascinating!

 _Bethany:_ Ugh, fine.

 _Bethany:_ James is going to ask Fenris out when the two of them are walking around downtown while going shopping for groceries for dinner. Fenris will text Sebastian first because the first person James is going to text will be me.

 _Isabela:_ Yay!

 _Merrill:_ You know, Isabela, you haven't put a bet down.

 _Isabela:_ Hm, well I think that Hawke is going to confess his undying love to Fenris in the middle of a passionate make out that leads to wild sex. Hawke will text Varric first because he'll be too embarrassed to text Bethany.

 _Bethany:_ You know, some days I feel like I should be concerned by how much you think about my brother's sex life.

 _Isabela:_ He's a very attractive man, Bethany. I only say what I see.

 _Aveline:_ Isabela, how did you get my phone number and why was I added to this group chat?

 _Aveline:_ And why are we talking about Fenris and Hawke's love life?


End file.
